


Random Super Smash Bros One-Shot Collection

by plushiejpeg



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shenanigans, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Why Did I Write This?, how do I funny, throwing shit at a wall, what is my life, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiejpeg/pseuds/plushiejpeg
Summary: I only made for my random idea I think are funny, cool, or I want to write them down.





	1. Fursuit Shenanigans

Joker held a camera at Falco. Falco opened up a box. He got out a Kyubey fursuit. "Nice. Joker, open your eyes."

Joker laughed. "You spent money on that?"

Falco pointed at Joker. "Yeah! Thousands! Get in the suit, it's harassment time!"

Joker laughed. He smiled. "Yes."

Falco was now filming. Lucina opened the door.

"What are doing in my room and what is that?" said Lucina.

Joker threw a picture of Sayaka Miki.

"What the fuck?" said Lucina.

"I'm Kyubey. Make a contract with me and become a magical girl," said Joker.

"No," said Lucina.

Joker and Falco ran out. Joker Naruto ran over to Robin. He gave Robin a Homura Akemi figure. Joker ran off. "Homura did nothing wrong!"

Joker threw Ness a picture of Kyubey. "Evil!"

Ness was offended and Falco zoomed in on that.

Fox took a nap on the couch.

Joker snuck behind Fox. "Become a magical girl!"

Fox jumped up. "Ahh!"

Joker threw a picture of a Mami Tomoe.

Fox looked at Joker then Falco. Ness zoomed in on Fox. Fox looked at the picture.

"What?" said Fox.

"What's wrong Fox?" said Falco.

"This," said Fox.

"I'm Kyubey. Make a contact with me," said Joker.

"No," said Fox.

Joker ran off. "Bye Mami-san!"

"Mami-san?" said Fox.

Falco laughed.

"What the fuck," said Fox.

Dedede was eating cake. Joker shoved a picture of Kyoko Sakura in Dedede's face. "Become a magical girl and lose some weight fatass."

"The fuck are you doing?" said Dedede.

Joker rolled away. "Shenanigans bitch!"

Joker took off his fursuit head.

"Do you want to talk about something?" said Falco.

"You see Dark Pit?" said Joker.

"Yeah," said Falco.

The camera zoomed in on Joker. "I have this." Falco moved the camera to a picture of Homura Akemi.

Joker ran over to Dark Pit. "You did nothing wrong!" He threw the picture of Homura Akemi.

"Fuck off!" said Dark Pit.

Joker flicked off one of his groves. He flipped off Dark Pit. Then he booty bumped Dark Pit to the ground. "Ahh! What the fuck!" 

Falco laughed and fell on the ground. "Good one!" Falco got up.

Joker flicked off the other grove and did the okay sign.

"Let's end the video," said Falco.

The video ended.


	2. Boarding School Shenanigans

**Boarding School AU**

Ness was cleaning the cafeteria. He sang one song.

No one gonna pay me  
Someone pay me  
This job is hard  
I need money  
Who spilled milk on the floor  
Was that milk  
I don't think that was milk  
Whatever, everyone's bored.

Ness stopped to think about that.

No ones cares  
I have to clean this place  
Ganondorf will come and kill me  
If I miss one spot  
Oh god  
Oh, god

Snake walked in.

That's fucked up

Ness jumped and fell on his ass. "Ow."

"What are you doing?" said Snake.

"Uh, I was cleaning," said Ness.

Snake walked away. "I'm pretty sure you were."

Ness sighed in relief. He went back to cleaning.

Toon Link was born an idiot  
He'll die an idiot  
Meta Knight was born an idiot  
He'll die an idiot  
Marth was born an idiot  
He'll die an idiot  
Falco was born an idiot  
He'll die an idiot  
So was I  
And so will I

Ness got to the tables. Crap.

Crap  
It's the tables  
I hate the tables  
How do I clean these  
Without stubbing my toe

Falco and Toon Link walked by and pretended Ness wasn't there.

I won't get anywhere  
Trying to kill coal  
What the hell was that  
My life is falling apart  
What do I do  
I'm too edgy for this school  
This song is bad

Marth took Falco back to their dorm. They went. They stopped at the cafeteria to watch Ness.

Life is life  
Life is  
Life  
What hell am I doing  
I need to stop  
"Do you think he knows we're here?" said Falco.  
"No," said Marth.  
Ness stubbed his toe.  
I stubbed my toe on the table  
I hate these tables  
I stub my toe on them all the god damn time  
Why does that happen  
Who hates me

"Marth, you should film this," said Falco.

"No," said Marth.

I have nobody  
That is sad  
I have no friends  
I am lonely  
I want what the rich people have  
I want what the tall people have  
I want what everyone have

"This song is so bad. Make it stop," said Marth.

I like cake on the table in front of me  
I'm too edgy to do anything  
But think about my life  
And how I got here

"End me," said Marth.

A old guy once told  
That I was a dumbass  
He said the word dumbass to me

Ness was finished. "Hey guys!"

"Uh, we were just passing by," said Falco.

Marth and Falco went back to their dorm.

"Do you think he knew we were there?" said Falco.

"No," said Marth.

"Were you guys watching me?" said Ness.

"Fuck!" said Falco.


	3. Toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dumb story.

Ridley walked by and saw a toaster. He wanted to stick a fork in it. He knew he shouldn't do it but he wanted to.

"Dedede! Give me a fork!" said Ridley.

"Fine," said Dedede.

Dedede threw a fork at Ridley. He knew what Ridley wanted to do. Ridley slowly shoved the fork in the toaster. The toaster broke. Master Hand was angry with him but Ridley didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got this idea or why I wanted to write. I just got this idea and wanted to write it. That is the backstory to this story.


	4. Ddd scrms MN DMNDS nd vryn hts t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think about anything else this week

The dining room was felled with every fighter. They were waiting for Dedede's performance.

"Why are we doing this?" said Bowser.

"We to be 'respectful' to Dedede," said Wario.

"Like that would happen," said Bower.

Dedede walked in front of the dinner table. "I'm singing MINE DIAMONDS!"

"Dedede!" said Master Hand.

"Don't stop me!" said Dedede. 

Dedede screamed the entirety of MINE DIAMONDS. Everyone was stuffing every second.

"Stop! Make it stop!" said Ness.

"Some shoot this, thing!" said Dark PIt.

"Too powerful!" said Bayonetta.

Cloud was pointing to a clock. "It's time to stop! Ahhhhhh! It's time to stop!"

"Someone kill me please," said Meta Knight.

The song ended and everyone was relieved.

Dedede bowed. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I did with the title?


	5. Love story with a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains my stupid headcannon. This is just shock humor.

Toon Link walked up to Ness. He smiled at Ness. Ness looked confused.

"What is it?" said Ness.

"I want to tell something," said Toon Link.

"I don't feel good about this," said Ness.

"It's fine," said Toon Link.

"Just tell me," said Ness.

"I love you," said Toon Link.

"Wait, what!" said Ness.

Toon Link got out his sword and stabbed Ness. He looked at what he did. He took out the sword. He laughed. Ness came back from the dead.

"Don't you remember? You can't kill anyone in this world," said Ness.

Toon Link walked away. Ness turned around. Without a second thought, Toon Link ran at Ness. He kicked off Ness's head. Ness came back again. Toon LInk crushed Ness's head with his fist. Ness was revived. Toon Link punched Ness's face in. Ness kicked Toon Link in the face. That didn't kill Toon Link. Toon Link threw a bomb at Ness. Ness died and came back. Toon Link was truly angry. He kicked Ness in the air. He jumped up. He kicked Ness down. He landed on Ness, killing him. Toon Link thought he was done.

"You can't kill me!"

Ness punched Toon Link's face several. He slammed Toon Link on the ground. He threw Toon Link the sky. He punched Toon Link's face several times. He kicked Toon Link up. He teleported to Toon Link. He kicks Toon Link again. Toon Link landed. He was dead. Toon Link got up.

Master Hand floated in. "Aw, they're having fun."

Ness mashed Toon Link's face with his bat. Toon Link kicked Ness off. Ness used PK Flash. Toon Link exploded. He laughed.

"You think I'll give up! Fool!" Toon Link chocked Ness. "You gonna give up?"

"PK, Fire."

Toon Link burst into flames. He came back. He glared into Ness's eyes with hatred. "You got a stick up your ass!" Toon Link pulled out his sword. "You just want to fight me!" Toon Link dash at Ness. "MMUURRRRRR RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ness kicked Toon Link. "PK Thunder!" He launched himself at Toon Link. "I wasn't even using most of my power!" He hit Toon Link with his bat.

"Yeah, they're having fun," said Master Hand.


End file.
